


Erase and Rewind

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Howince filth... Seriously, you'd think i had an obsession or something</p>
<p>So, Vince is on drugs and Howard looks after him. I may do more chapters if there is interest (feel free to leave requests in the comments and ill see if i can fit it in)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Erase and Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> More Howince filth... Seriously, you'd think i had an obsession or something
> 
> So, Vince is on drugs and Howard looks after him. I may do more chapters if there is interest (feel free to leave requests in the comments and ill see if i can fit it in)

Vince’s hips swayed in time with the beat of the music; his head was swimming with colours and strange images. Leroy had given him a tablet to take whilst they were out and despite it being 5am, the pill showed no signs of wearing off. His skin felt hot, impossibly hot, he had already stripped from his clothes and was wearing a simple pair of knickers, female of course, but the fabric felt so good against his skin. His cock strained against the material as his hips rocked from side to side, his hair moving in a steady rhythm against the skin on his back. 

‘Vince?’ Howard whispered softly, placing a cool hand on Vince’s burning skin

‘Oward, it’s you’ Vince smiled

‘Hi Vince, everything ok?’ Howard asked, absently stroking Vince’s arm

‘Genius Oward, genius. This song is a masterpiece, I love you, can we have toast? Do you think weasels like Marmite?’ Vince chattered

Howard sighed, it wasn’t very often that Vince took drugs but whenever he did, it was left to Howard to clean up after him. 

‘Let’s get you some toast and water’ Howard suggested

‘No ‘Oward! I want to dance!’ Vince sulked ‘dance with me ‘Oward? Please?’

Howard rolled his eyes and sighed again, 

‘One dance, then bed’ Howard said firmly

Vince’s face lit up with a grin, he spun on his heels and turned back to the record player selecting a disc and putting it on. The chords began with an electronic flourish which caused Howard to roll his eyes. He should have known, the electro ponce. Howard vaguely remembered the song from a movie he had seen, Erase/Rewind by some Indie band he had never heard of. 

He held Vince’s hand in his own, letting the younger man hold onto his waist as the music beat increased, Vince’s hips ground against his own as the two men moved together in a slow rhythm. Vince’s nakedness caused Howard to blush as he could feel every muscle flex against his own body

‘I love you, you know Oward’ Vince whispered gripping his hand tighter

‘I love you too Vince’ Howard smiled

The men’s crotches rubbed together, the thin material of Vince’s knickers doing nothing to hide his hardening erection

‘I love this song’ Vince whispered seductively into Howard’s ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on Howard’s neck

‘It’s not as dreadful as some others’ Howard choked

‘Hold me closer Oward’ Vince asked, his big blue eyes settling on Howards. The pupils blown wide from the drugs pumping through his veins

Howard gripped Vince’s hand, stroking it gently with his thumb as his other hand trailed down to rest on the slim man’s bony hipbone

‘Mmmmm this is nice’ Vince whispered, resting his head on his friends shoulder ‘I wish we could stay like this forever’

Howard swallowed audibly; he couldn’t imagine anything he would like better than being pressed against Vince for eternity

‘Can I kiss you ‘Oward?’ Vince asked sweetly

Howard was stunned, not sure of how to react or whether to react at all… it had to be a trick, Leroy was hiding somewhere, or Naboo! Ready to make a fool of him

Vince noticed the strain in his friends face and lifted their clasped hands to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss on the rough skin of Howard’s hand

‘Please, it’s just me and you. Only us Howard’ Vince whispered

Howard realised he couldn’t say no, but his throat felt so tight he was unable to vocalise his thoughts. He decided to nod instead

Vince saw the slight nod and smiled sweetly, like a child in a sweet shop

‘I love you Oward’ Vince said, stroking the man’s hair before leaning in and placing a kiss on his friend’s lips

Howard stiffened, unused to anybody being this close to his body… He and Vince had shared a bed for years but always with the traditional British stiff upper lip. There was never anything funny going on… no sir! But this time, it felt different. Howard wanted to be close to Vince

Vince removed his hand from Howards grip, taking his hand and stroking through Howards thin hair, down his soft neck and along his soft arms. Howard relaxed slightly allowing Vince time to flick his tongue out to lick along Howards pretty pink lips; the brush of Howard’s moustache against his lip made him groan as his fantasy became reality. Howards tongue brushed against Vince’s, tasting the sweet alcopops which he had drank earlier in the night as their hips continued their movements and their tongues matched the dance. 

Vince pulled away and looked deep into Howards eyes, he was the happiest he had ever been except a niggling ache in his stomach

‘Oward? I feel…’ he managed before vomiting over Naboos carpet and his own feet, sobs coming from his throat as he gagged painfully

Howard gasped and held back his friends hair, stroking his back softly until the retching had ceased

‘Well… not exactly what I wanted to happen after my first kiss’ Howard said with a smile, horrified when he saw Vince’s eyes fill with tears and his lower lip wobble pathetically. 

‘I’m sorry Oward, I’m such a failure. I didn’t know how else to make you want to kiss me and now I’ve ruined it and I’m going to get into trouble from Naboo and I’m such a fucking twat’ His hands began scratching at the pale skin on his arms, raking out red delves in the skin

‘Stop that! It’s okay Vince’ Howard soothed, his hands stroking Vince’s sweat drenched mane ‘let’s get you to bed’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Howard had fought and argued with Vince whilst attempting to get him under the blankets, Vince was adamant that he was too hot and he wasn’t sleepy and he wanted to go outside to talk to the moon but Howard had finally calmed him with the promise of Strawberry bootlaces when he woke up. Howard had left Vince in his pants and covered him with a small thin blanket before kissing his forehead and saying goodnight, intending to sleep on the sofa after cleaning up the mess Vince had left.

‘Please don’t leave me alone Oward. Please?’ 

‘Shh okay. I won’t go. I’m here’ He soothed, his cool hand stroking his clammy forehead whilst the other wrapped around his shoulder and gently rocked him back and forth, shushing him softly as the younger man fell into a deep sleep; His eyelashes fluttering and his breathing becoming shallower as Howard slowly pulled away from the slumbering body to clean up.

Howard cleaned up the remnants of Vince’s night out, his mind whirring at the turn of events. He knew that kissing Vince was a mistake, the last few months he had become more aware of his growing feelings for his best friend, and he lied to himself claiming that he was just looking out for the naïve ponce but deep down, he knew better. He had fallen in love with Vince. Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks as he unplugged the record player and straightened up the living room before Naboo came home from his super-secret shaman business. 

The next morning Howard had awoken on the sofa; his brain whirred with a momentary confusion as he tried to think of what happened last night. The memories crashed over him like a freight train as he remembered the feel of Vince’s lips on his own, the slow sensual sensations of their crotches rubbing together to the slow and sexy sound of the music. He rubbed his small, tired eyes before standing to put on the kettle. Tea makes everything better he smiled

Howard heard a crash followed by harsh swearing coming from the bedroom he shared with Vince; he looked over and watched a dishevelled Vince exit in Howard’s dressing gown. Vince’s pale face looked a tinge green around the gills as he walked, slumped over incase the full hangover hit him

‘I feel like death’ Vince whispered, his hands running through his hair before pulling them away and sniffing the god awful scent of cigarettes, sweat and sick.

‘I’m not surprised, you were pretty wasted’ Howard said with a smile, handing him a fresh cup of tea and two slices of jam on toast

‘I need a shower’ Vince said taking a mammoth bite of his toast before looking down at the wet clean patch of carpet ‘Did you clean up after me?’

Howard nodded his back to Vince as he fiddled with the washing up ‘Didn’t want you to get in trouble with Naboo. You know you’re not allowed drugs when he’s not here’

A pressure on his back forced him to turn his head to find Vince cuddling into him, his head buried in the crease of his shoulder blades. It felt like Vince was trembling. Howard turned his head and kissed a light peck on Vince’s forehead

‘You stink’ he said with a smile, sending Vince off for a shower

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Can you come here?’ Vince shouted from the bedroom much to the dismay of Howard who had just sat down to watch Antiques Roadshow

‘Is it important?’ He asked in reply whilst eyeing up an old fashioned vase on the TV

‘Yeh’ was the simple reply from the bedroom. Howard sighed deeply and pulled himself up to walk through to the bedroom. His smiled as he saw Vince under the bedclothes, only his head and wet hair visible on the white pillowcase

‘Lay with me and talk to me?’ Vince asked 

Howard thought for a moment before lying beside his friend, maintaining a good space between their two bodies. He began discussing the vase on Antiques Roadshow and the old ladies dismay that she didn’t get as much money as she had expected. He remembered their encounter with the army of nana’s which made him shudder and look over at Vince who was absently drawing shapes on Howard’s stomach

‘I love you, and I’m in love with you’ Vince whispered with his eyes downcast

‘What?’ Howard coughed 

‘You heard, I love you and I’m in love with you and I want to be with you’ Vince said with more conviction

‘But… I mean… I just… we can’t’ Howard stammered his eyes wide with shock and surprise

Vince took the opportunity to kiss his flustered friend, a light peck to begin with which quickly deepened; full of heat and lust as Howard responded, his own inexperienced tongue sweeping against Vince’s teeth before he nibbled his lower lip. The kiss seemed to almost suffocate the two men who gripped one another tightly as they kissed

‘One of us has too many clothes on’ Vince laughed softly, his soft hands stroking up and down Howards arms comfortingly

‘You… you know I…’ Howard stammered, expressing his inexperience was nerve wracking as he still expected Vince to laugh in his face

Vince merely kissed him again, his hands grasping the bottom of Howard’s shirt as he pulled it over his head showing his untoned figure beneath. Vince smiled and began kissing up and down Howard’s chest as Howard unsnapped the buttons on his trousers and pulled them down. He sat in his patterned socks and underpants as Vince worked down up his neck, hitting sensitive areas which Howard didn’t know existed. His cock was achingly hard in his pants much to the delight of Vince who moved his hand to cup his friend’s erection watching enraptured as Howard twitched and shuddered beneath him. He moved his hand back and forth over Howards cock, speeding up each time Howard whimpered or moaned in arousal. One of his hands disappeared beneath the covers to stroke his own erection in time with the one covering Howard’s crotch, his lips sucking softly at the pale skin of Howard’s neck before nipping lightly and sucking a bruise into the skin, marking the territory of his best friend’s body. Howard whimpered, his hips thrusting to meet Vince’s touch, he wondered how it could possible feel so good with a barrier of material between them but soon he was at the point of no return, he groaned deep to warn Vince, to ask to him to slow down as he wanted it to last but it didn’t work; Vince continued stroking quickly causing Howard to cry out against Vince’s palm, Vince sucked on his neck as shot after shot of thick cum coated Howards underwear. Vince gasped and watched the wet spot grow as he milked the remaining liquid from his friend’s cock, his own orgasm rushing at him with a head spinning climax which covered his hand, his crotch and the bed sheets

‘I’m sorry’ Howard whispered, his face red with embarrassment that he had cum so quickly. A few moments of friction had caused him to shoot off inside his underwear like a 15 year old boy necking with his sweetheart. He turned his head away from Vince who cupped his chin and pulled his gaze back

‘Why? what’s wrong?’ he asked innocently

Howard smiled nervously as he sheepishly replied ‘I didn’t want to come so quickly… I didn’t want to leave you without’

Vince giggled and took Howards hand in his own, placing it over his soaked crotch which proved he had cum too much to Howards pleasure 

‘I’ve never cum that hard before Oward! You’re a genius’ Vince said with his trademark grin, his eyes sparkling with delight as he kissed Howard passionately again ‘Sorry I made a mess again’

It was Howards turn to laugh now, kissing Vince softly he nudged him with his elbow asking why would he expect anything different causing Vince to stick his tongue out and pull the filthy cum soaked covers off his body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the flat Bollo and Naboo stood looking up at the closed shop. A grimace escaped Naboo as his shaman powers showed him what was going on in his flat, his poor lovely flat where he had held so many good memories had now been tarnished with the psychic image of Howard’s cumface. Bollo shuddered deeply before looking at Naboo

‘I’ve got a bad feeling about this’

‘Yeh me too, let’s get a cab’ Naboo said pulling out his mobile phone and joint. Howard owed him a huge amount of drugs to get that image from his mind


End file.
